1. Field
The present invention relates to a guiding technique, and particularly to a wireless device, a management device, and a guide system used for guidance to an evacuation route.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to enable a person to be evacuated in a building to intuitively find a direction to evacuate, multiple indoor position information transmitters may be placed in the building, and each of the indoor position information transmitters transmits indoor position information. A portable terminal then receives the indoor position information and also receives evacuation route information indicating an evacuation route. Based on the information, the portable terminal displays a guiding direction on a display (see Patent Document 1, for example).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-142758
Placing multiple indoor position information transmitters in advance within various buildings is not practical. In a building where multiple indoor position information transmitters are not placed in advance, guidance to an evacuation route will be impossible. Accordingly, guidance to an evacuation route should be desirably provided while increase in facilities is prevented.